


White as Snow But Not as Good

by Duckiehuey



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Best Friend Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiehuey/pseuds/Duckiehuey
Summary: Prince Ben knew that getting his father the king to agree to his first royal decree was just the start of the battle - getting the rest of the kingdom to go along with it was the war.Luckily, his best friend Blanche, daughter of Snow White is good at debating and getting her way - especially if it meant causing trouble for the previous generation.See what happens when there is one more person rooting for the villain kids when they come over.





	White as Snow But Not as Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prince Ben of Auradon makes his first decree and gets help from his two best bros.

The moment his father agreed to his first royal decree, Prince Ben of Auradon knew he was going to need more help then parental permission. 

Most of his peers may think that being high royalty meant that he could do anything he wanted, however Ben learned that was rarely true.  When it came to getting into the popular parties and grand opening to the latest stores it was the golden ticket.  Changing laws and giving pardons to children of the four most villainous people in the world was another matter entirely.

Which was why Ben had texted an emergency call to the only two people in the entire kingdom who could really help him - Blanche, daughter of Snow White and Doug, son of Dopey the Dwarf. 

He remember meeting Princess Blanche when they were about six.  He had thought her to be the prettiest little girl in the world.  She looked very much like her mother with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.  Ben had to admit that at six years old, he had been planning to marry Blanche when she sang the wishing well song with her mother. 

That all changed when she declared that playing tea parties is no fun without real food and convinced him running off to eat cherries from the orchards was more fun. 

Little Ben proposed right then and there.  Little Blanche said no and told him he could be her second best friend.  It was literally the best thing that had happened to him.

"Please tell me that you finally see the light and you're finally breaking it off with Audrey."

Looking up from his musings, Ben grinned at the sight of the two teens entering his room.  One of them was a male who ironically enough was growing towards a height shy of 6 feet despite having a dwarf for a father.  Doug had the classic geeky look of being skinny with glasses, however Ben knew that the half dwarf was much stronger than he looked.  Being in the marching band meant hours of standing, marching, and even dancing while playing a brass instrument on top of breathing.  Also everyone knew that all the children of the dwarves spent most of their summers doing part time work at the mines.  In terms of looks, Doug was considered to be 'adorkable.'

Also not as well known, he was an amazing dancer due to the girl next to him.

Princess Blanche had grown even more beautiful over the years that most of the kingdom agreed that she surpassed her mother as the fairest of them all.  However as lovely as she was, Blanche was not the sweet and simple princess type.  This was the fault of Snow White which would surprise anyone who did not know the family well.

After the whole ordeal of waking up from being dead by a poison apple, Snow White felt embarrassed with how easily the Evil Queen had tricked her.  It made her want to be more worldly and for their honeymoon, Blanche's father had set them up on adventuring all over the lands while the dwarves took care of the kingdom.  It was then that Snow White found her love of learning about other people's lives or as Grumpy would say being a busybody.  Which was why Queen Snow White was the most popular reporter in all of Auradon.  With her fair looks, sweet disposition, and stubbornness for the truth, Snow White was beloved by all.

Her daughter though grew up to be too smart for her own good as most would say. 

Most of her life was spent traveling with her parents and the dwarves which gave Blanche a chance to expand her social circle.  Doug was declared her best friend and the two were two peas in a pod where they added another in the form of Prince Ben.  She forced Doug to take the same lessons as her from dancing to royal politics and even forced her way into learning the family trade of mining for the dwarves.  Social politics were her bread and butter which made her the captain of the debate team at Auradon Prep.

It also made her political enemy number one for Audrey since Blanche has the same social standing as Sleeping Beauty's daughter and was much closer to Ben.  Too many people thought Ben and Blanche would marry in the future since the two were popular not only with their royal peers but with the common people as well.  They were involved with many charities and did volunteer work together.

Blanche would make an amazing queen, but Ben preferred for her to be his future royal advisor.

"No, not yet.  I told you I was planning to let her down after the coronation." Ben reminded her.  This made the princess roll her eyes as she gracefully flopped onto the sofa.

"Dee, please explain to our future king in guy talk on why it's better to break up now instead of after when Audrey gets her hopes up to be the girlfriend of a king."

Doug just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Bee, I seriously doubt our future king is going to listen to the guy who has never had a girlfriend."

"Not having a girlfriend simply means you have higher standards for a life partner, Ben should listen to you."

"And if Audrey comes after me for 'advising' him to break up with her?"

"We'll run away to the Isle of the Lost, gain leadership, and go to war with Auradon."

This was said so seriously that Ben knew Blanche was not joking.  Blanche and Doug could take over the world if they wanted to.  Blanche had the charisma and the brain to lead, but this was doubled with Doug in the picture.  Since Doug appeared to be more approachable, people tend relax around Blanche even more when they see the two talking to each other.  Watching a beautiful girl and an 'adorkable' guy getting on like bros often makes the population comfortable around them.

"Actually, I do need advice - just not about Audrey.  It's about my first royal decree." Ben stated quickly before the two could go on about his love life. 

This got the two interested and made Blanche sit properly so Doug could sit next to her.  Taking a deep breath, Ben quickly explained that his first royal decree was to invite a small group of kids from the Isle to live at Auradon - to give them a chance at a better life.  When he was finished, the two were quiet.  Occasionally they would exchange glances and raised eyebrows before turning back to Ben.  Finally Doug sighed and nodded.

"It's a pretty big decree, Ben.  But I kinda noticed you didn't mention which four kids are going to be transferring here.  Who exactly do you have in mind to give this second chance?"

This was going to be hard.

"I was thinking of inviting the children of Cruella de Ville, Jafar, the EvilQueenandMaleficent."

The last two were said as quickly and quietly as possible, but his friends could hear and decode his mumbling.  This got him two sets of raised eyebrows.  They looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"So my step-grandmother's kid is going to be one of the four," Blanche mused before turning to Doug, "Should I be calling them my uncle or aunt when I see them?"

"Aunt would be the correct term, but I don't think Evie will like that." Ben answered before dread filled his stomach.  He played his hand too openly and from the amused smile on Doug's face and the too sweet smile from Blanche, they knew it too.  

"You hear that, Dee?  Our dear future king has obviously been thinking about this decree for quite some time to pick out the kids - I bet he even knows all of their names."  Blanche mocked as she leaned back on the sofa with a smug look.

"Yes indeed, Bee," Doug replied as he leaned forward with a smirk, "Four kids - probably two boys and two girls.  Wanna bet that Maleficent's kid is a girl?"

"No bet needed.  Look - he's blushing."

"Your step-aunt must be really cute.  Au natural too - didn't you mention something about beauty supplies being low at the Isle, Bee?"

"Well, step-grandmamma may not be the fairest of them all, but she is a natural beauty.  No one can replicate that with make-up."

He let them continue on with the teasing before he finally got them to stop.

"Okay, okay, I think she's cute, but can we get back to the point?"

Blanche looked like she wanted to make another comment, but this time Doug stopped her with a hand on her knee.  She pouted but nodded.

"You mean about getting the council approval, estimates on cost, and schematics on where they can go and how often they can communicate with their families.  Not to mention how this is going to go with the student population.  Change is not an easy thing to process."

Ben grimaced at that.  Blanche definitely knew how to get to the point when she wants to.  They stared at each other for several minutes before she sighed and shook her head. 

"You had to pick four of the top ten worst villains.  I could put a spin on maybe three of them.  Cruella, anyone can just say psychotic and keep her kid away from animals.  Jafar may be a sorcerer but needs his staff and we just need to make sure there aren't any magic lamps.  Evie, I could put a spin that her mother was just ridiculously jealous of my mom and honestly in today's day and age - beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  But I don't think I can add Maleficent to this."

"Why not?" Ben demanded, "I distinctly remember you winning the national debate on Good verses Evil while defending the Evil side of the argument.  Your debate help increase the funding for the shipments to the Isle."

"Ben, she used human villains.  Sorcerers are still human even though they use magic.  Easier to deal with than fairies, gods, or mermaids.  Maleficent's kid is at least half fairy.  That's enough to shut this thing down." Doug answered calmly.  "Plus, we got to consider the families who were the victims of the villains.  They may demand a say in this."

"I can say that we can convince our families about my darling step-aunt.  I'll get Mom to take Dad on some long vacation.  Thankfully, Rory still going to Sherwood so no problems there.  Little brothers can be such a pain." Blanche mused with a sigh.  Ben nodded at that.  Crown Prince Rory was currently a wild preteen who liked camping and video games.  Sherwood Academy had that in spades with Rory being the head of the underground video game guild. 

"You know, we could get Fairy Godmother in on this.  If we can convince her, a majority of the families would agree to the kids living here.  They'll probably think nothing can happen under her supervision." Doug added.  His best friend grinned and snapped her fingers in excitement.

"They could live at the dorms.  It's pretty much the beginning of the school year.  This will save the cost of living since utilities, room, and board are bundled.  You could even budget an allowance for them."

The three of them continue to hash out the details for the new transfers, but Ben could not help becoming impatient with his friends.  None of them were going back to the topic of Maleficent's kid.  In fact, he was pretty sure the two were avoiding the subject on purpose judging by the way they were grinning at each other. 

"Well, I think that should be enough for you to win the epic argument with the council.  Reasonable cost, safety is guaranteed, and honestly they aren't going to be the ones who have to worry about their homes." Blanche mused as she got off of the sofa.  Doug rolled his eyes at her.

"Other than the lives and sanity of their children." He pointed out with a wry smile.

"Sanity?  You do realize we have Chad here.  That is enough to worry about.  Mom says that if he doesn't get his grades up - his parents are going to have him pull out of Tourney.  It's guaranteed for the greatest Chadtrum in history unless Audrey agrees to go out with him and that's not going to happen any time soon." Blanche mocked with a toss of her head.  "So do the kingdom a favor and break up with her."

Ben privately thought it would do the kingdom a favor if Blanche would agree to go on a date with Chad Charming.  The son of Cinderella used to moon over Blanche until he made the terrible mistake of bullying Doug.  That ended in a mess where Blanche literally went to war against Chad which was concluded when their mothers grounded the two for the entire summer vacation.  Now the two tend to ignore each other but Ben would sometimes see Chad looking over with regret. 

"Plus, it's obvious how badly he's trying to be her type despite all the girls he's strung along.  I wonder how much money he spent to gel his hair down.  His mom still gushes about how adorable his curls are." she added with a smirk as she nudged Doug who chuckled.

"Didn't she made him scan all of his baby pictures so she could store them on her phone?  Cinderella just whips out her phone and the world gets to see Chad in all of his baby glory."

"Oh, don't remind me!  Mom and Dad are doing the same with Rory and me." Blanche groaned.

As amusing as this was, Ben was impatient with his friends.  This whole venture was going to be useless without all four of the villain kids.  There was no way Maleficent was going to be happy if he excluded her kid - Ben was not going to make the same mistake as King Stefan.  And if his brain was thinking about how this whole royal decree would be for nothing if Mal was denied, Ben would deny it to Blanche and Doug. 

"Blanche, can you help me convince everyone to accept Mal into the program?" Ben asked sternly as he stared down at the princess.  Said princess raised one perfectly ebony eyebrow before smiling sweetly at him. 

"Mal?  Who is Mal?  Or is that a cute nickname for Maleficent?"

There were some days that got Ben wondering if maybe Snow White and the Evil Queen may have switched babies.  Blanche could be just plain evil when she wants to be. 

"You know Ben, people always say that you're the most perfect prince in all of the kingdoms.  They always forget that King Adam got himself cursed into a beast - no evil was done to him but himself." She mused.  Doug looked at her with exasperation before shrugging his shoulders at Ben.

"Is there a point to this?" Ben growled out with clenched fists.  His reactions only made Blanche grin wide with glee.  This only made Doug sigh.

"Ben, just tell her why you're doing this.  My uncles threatened me if I get roped into anything horrible with Blanche; they're going to send me away to Arendale to mine the mountains.  And Ben, there is nothing but ice in those mountains.  I'll be mining ice in the summer.  I'll be freezing in the summer."

Ben made the mistake of pausing to think of the pros and cons of incurring Doug's wrath.  His eyes slid over to his desk and the object that he forgot to put away.  In a flash, Blanche had dash, jump, and dodged Ben's attempts to foil her to snatch the handheld magic mirror - the same mirror given to his father by the enchantress who cursed him.  

"Dee!" she cried out as Ben tackled her.  Blanche toss the mirror at her best friend who caught it two handed. 

"Doug!" Ben roared struggling to reach him.  Doug watched with amusement at the sight of Blanche putting the future king in a headlock.  The half dwarf only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but mining ice - not my thing," Doug stated before turning the handheld mirror towards his face.  Ben tried to throw Blanche off his back, but the princess held on with her legs and arms making it difficult to gain any leverage.  His only hope was that Doug mess up in using the mirror.  Hopefully, he could reach the mirror before the other could figure out a way to use it right. 

Blanche must have thought the same and struggle to pull Ben away from Doug with all her weight.

"Dee!  Hurry up!  I can't hold him!"

However, Doug only stared hard at the mirror.  Ben felt himself grin as he felt Blanche loosing her grip on him.  It took another minute, but he finally got one arm loose from his neck.  He could make it!

"Magic Mirror, show me Mal."

His stomach dropped as Blanche crowed in triumph.  Doug's eyebrows raised as the mirror showed him what he requested.  The half dwarf smiled in amusement before turning the mirror to show the others.

The mirror showed Mal laughing in that cute evil way of hers while running away with Evie.  Ben felt Blanche release her grip and rush over to get a closer look.  Taking the mirror, she held it up so both she and Doug could look.  Ben blushed as they stared at the mirror and then back at him for a few times.  This kept up until he was sure the magic faded from the mirror before Blanche finally spoke.

"Well, you two definitely make a much cuter couple."

Ben sighed in the relief.  That sentence alone proved that Blanche was on his side. 

                  


End file.
